Insanely Love
by KTxx
Summary: "Why?" Nathan asked as he started the engine. "Because, we don't know if it's a girl yet. What if it's a boy? And don't say we'll sell him, because I'll hit you." Naley. Set before 8.13. One shot.


_Knock. Knock._

''Mom, why can't I come with you?'' Jamie complained, tugging on Haley's hand. Even though he often declares that he's too old to still hold his mother's hand, Haley always makes him, refusing to accept the fact that her baby is growing up.

Haley smiled softly at her son. ''Sorry, Jame. But this is me and Daddy's thing, we'll show the picture, I promise.''

The door of the apartment opened and the smiling (slightly _chubby_) face of Junk Moretti greeted them. ''Hey Haley, hey Jamie.''

''Hey Junk,'' Haley breathed out in relief. ''Thanks again for doing this. Everyone's just _so_ busy with the wedding right now, and the appointment totally slipped my mind. Julian's picking him up in about an hour, he's staying there tonight for the wedding tomorrow.''

''Wait,'' Junk raised a humorous brow at one of his best friends (well, before Lucas joined the Ravens) from high school. ''You're telling me that Haley James _Scott_, my old tutor, forgot her own baby scan?''

''Hahaha,'' she said dryly. ''You're so funny. Okay, so here's my son.'' she pushed him lightly, saying the words like he was a prize. Well he was in a way, her prize. Haley looked down at her son, not wanting to crouch down in fear that she wouldn't be able to stand up again afterwards. ''Bye Jame, be good. Remember Julian's going to pick you up, so we'll see you tomorrow, okay?''

''Yeah.'' Jamie mock-rolled his eyes. ''Mom, I always am good.'' he lied, recalling the 'Home Alone' incident a couple of months back.

Junk snorted from his place at apartment door.

Haley normally would have questioned him about it, but they're already running late. Even though they still have twenty minutes to get there, she needs to be prepared, she _is_ tutor girl, always will be. That's why she's so glad Junk isn't really involved in the wedding. Skills is too busy buying walkie-talkies, Mouth is with Millie somewhere, Chase is bartending, Mia is working on a new song, Brooke and Julian are running around like crazy people getting ready for the wedding tomorrow. Quinn and Clay are probably... _you know._

''Okay, see you guys later. I love you, Jamie.''

She turned down the hallway and descended down the elevator, when she reached the doors of the apartment block her heart started to race when she was _those_ blue eyes staring at her with the same love that's held her heart for almost ten years as he leaned against the hood of the car he had bought her for her birthday (which he _forgot_ to mention is second hand), she felt a sense of déjà vu as he smirked at her.

''Hey,'' Nathan greeted her with a sweet kiss, with the same smile that's not left his face all day. He's going to see his little girl again, even though it's dark and blurry, he still gets to see her. Well, they don't know if it's a _her_ or a _he_ yet, but they're going to find out in about half an hour, and he couldn't be more excited. ''Is Junk still okay about watching Jamie?''

Haley snorted with a small giggle, her mood changing in seconds. ''When isn't he?''

Nathan chuckled at her bluntness. Damn, he loves her hormones. ''Shall we go then? I really want to see baby girl Scott.''

''Nathan,'' she gave him a pointed look. ''Stop saying that.''

The pouting husband walked around the other side of the car before climbing into the driving sheet, his wife mirrored his actions as she climbed into the passenger seat with a little more difficulty.

''Why?'' Nathan asked as he started the engine.

''_Because,_ we don't know if it's a girl yet. What if it's a boy? And _don't_ say we'll sell him, because I'll hit you.''

Damn, he hates her hormones. ''If it's a boy then we'll love him unconditionally, and we'll never tell him that we were hoping for a girl, and _that's_ the reason I've already bought light purple paint.'' Of course he's not stupid enough to buy pink, Haley's least favourite colour.

A small laugh escaped her lips. ''You did? Why didn't you tell me?''

''Because even though I just _know_ that the baby is a girl, I just wanted to be extra sure before I started painting. Plus, we haven't really bought anything for the room yet, you've been too busy with Brooke.''

''I'm her maid of honour,'' Haley excused. ''I have a right to go a little crazy.''

This time it was Nathan's turn to snort. ''A little?'' he laughed in disbelief. ''You keep mumbling wedding details in your sleep.''

Haley wacked him on the arm gently, seeing that they had arrived at the hospital, it wasn't too far from Junk's apartment block, so it had only taken them a couple of minutes. ''Shut up,'' she grumbled as the blush he fell in love with rose to her cheeks.

They climbed out of the car and walked hand-in-hand towards the entrance, the familiar tingles rushing through their arms. Something's never change between them, and they just _know_ that things like that are never going to change. Every obstacle that comes their way doesn't matter, because they're _two souls facing it together_, and it's always going to be like that. And forever.

Once they reached the maternity department and gave in Haley's name at the reception desk, they took a seat in the waiting room.

Haley leaned forward and grabbed one of the baby magazines from the small table, and started to flick through it. ''Did you know that babies are born with 300 bones, but we only have 206-''

''Because some bones fuse together later.'' Nathan finished for her with a cheeky smile, making her heart race. ''I know, Hales. We have this magazine remember?''

Haley turned the magazine over and read the cover with a frown. ''Oh yeah.''

Nathan laughed, she was just _too_ cute. ''I don't even see why you read this, you read every single book when you were pregnant with Jamie.''

''That was eight years ago,'' she reminded him with a shrug. ''There are lots of new facts and tips nowadays.''

''Like what?'' he challenged.

''Two years ago they made this invention which told you _why_ your baby is crying.''

Nathan just had to smile at her smug grin. ''Really?''

Haley sat up a little straighter, proud by the fact she's beat her husband, even though she always does at _Trivial Pursuit._ ''Yep,'' she popped on the 'p'. ''We didn't know _that_ when I was pregnant with Jamie.''

''Whatever,'' he grumbled. ''Nerd.''

''And proud.''

''Haley Scott?'' Dr. Hale asked as she walked into the waiting are, when she noticed the expecting parents she smiled warmly. ''Ah, it's great to see you two. Now, why don't we see that baby of yours?''

The Scott couple nodded eagerly before standing up and following the doctor who's known them for years into one of the hospital rooms. Haley immediately knew what to do; she's done this many times before. She lay down on the bed and lifted up her shirt, showing her rounded stomach.

Nathan smiled lovingly as he stared at her belly, _his_ baby was in there. Another proof of his and Haley's love, the _life_ their love had created. And his gorgeous wife is making it grow, which makes him love him even more (Which still amazes him, because he never fought that it was possible to love her even more than he already did. He loves her with _everything_ inside of him, what else is there?) each and every day.

''Okay,'' Dr. West started, wheeling the ultrasound equipment closer to the bed and sitting on a small wheelie stool next to it. ''So is everything okay? Are you eating enough?''

Haley nodded with a chuckle. ''Yeah, Nathan goes on food runs every other night for my chocolate ice cream.''

Dr. West laughed; she's heard worse things before. ''Are you having enough exercise?''

''Yep.''

''But you're still having enough rest in the day? And enough sleep?''

Nathan nodded. ''Yeah, I take Jamie out in the day so she can sleep for an extra hour or two.''

Haley rolled her eyes at his over protectiveness, even though she can't help but love him for it.

Dr. West smiled at the couple. She was the one who helped their brother, Lucas, after his car accident. Then a year later she diagnosed Haley's pregnancy, and she was there for the duration of it. And from what she's heard, their boy is one of the sweetest ones around (her best friend, Lauren is his teacher), so she knows this baby is lucky for the parents it has, even though he/she isn't born yet.

She turned on the ultra sound machine and got the gel from the holder, opening the cap and preparing to put some on the woman's stomach. ''Remember, its a little cold.''

Nathan immediately took hold of Haley's hand and crouched down next to the bed, knowing Haley would want to squeeze it in a moment.

And she did when the cool substance squirted onto her stomach. ''_Very _cold.''

Nathan laughed and squeezed her hand in excitement, fighting the urge to do his happy dance over the fact he's going to see _their_ baby again for the second time since they discovered they were going to be parents, but Junior was so small then they weren't able to tell.

Dr. West moved the probe along her stomach, when the image appeared on the screen and a heartbeat echoed through the room. ''There's your baby.''

Haley felt the tears fill her eyes. Damn hormones. That was _their _baby right there. Its heart was beating, which was always a good sign. It already looks healthy, but maybe she's just being biased. The baby inside of her is half of her, and most importantly, half of Nathan.

A huge smile formed on Nathan's face, their baby was perfect. It reminded him of the time when Haley was in the hospital and they were waiting to see if Jamie was alive or not. Except that this time he was a little less worried, because his wife hadn't been hit by a car recently. But this was just as special, because it his child and he already loves him/her.

''Its heartbeats strong, and it's doing really well.'' Dr. West told the parents. ''Now would you like to know the sex?''

They both nodded eagerly, squeezing each other's hand. Desperate to know if they were having a _he _or _she_.

''It's a girl, congratulations.''

Nathan felt tears form; already feeling them threaten to spill over. He could already picture his little girl in his mind, brown curls, big doe eyes, the sweetest smile that would already make him do anything, despite the cost. His baby girl was going to be _adored_. She was going to be spoiled, loved, and cherished. And she's _theirs._

_A little girl, just like you._ Those words echoed in her ears, not being able to move her eyes from the screen.

''It's a girl, our girl.''

Haley turned to face Nathan with a teary smile. ''Yeah,'' she whispered breathlessly, still in complete shock from it all. ''Ours.''

Nathan crashed his lips onto hers, not caring about the doctor in the room, she could watch. Despite all of the years, and the thousands of kisses they've shared, they still drove him crazy. His wife is truly amazing. She saved him all those years ago, she changed him, she married him, she made him the happiest guy alive, she gave him a son. And now she's giving him a baby girl.

''I love you, so, so much. Like, insanely.''

Haley giggled slightly, two single tears spilling from her eyes, her heart doing little _flips._ ''I love you, too.''

''A little girl, just like you.'' he repeated those words from their wedding night.

Both of them not knowing that their other baby would say similar ones tomorrow.

* * *

**AN: **I know, the ending sucks. I just was _so_ mad that they didn't show this, so I had to write it before anyone else did. Sorry if I got any medical stuff wrong. And if anyone has written something similar, I _promise_ that I didn't copy it. I just got the idea when Haley said it was a girl.

I hope you liked this! And anyone who knows me knows that I _adore_ Junk! So yeah, he had to be included.

Please review!:)


End file.
